Known supporting structures fail to facilitate stacking of multiple layers of coaxial line and access to both sides of a particular layer. A mechanically sound superstructure is required to capture components and RF transmission lines in a uniform assembly without adding further complexity to the fabrication process.
A known method for containing/securing micro-machined components, illustrated in FIG. 1 was to use a host substrate that through direct adhesion keeps the components in place. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a section of coaxial line is mounted directly to a substrate which provides it with support on one side.
The principal disadvantage of this known method is that the substrate prevents the stacking of formed components and blocks access to the lower surface of the components since these are adhered to the substrate to fix them in place. Further, if the securing substrate were removed, the arrangement of the coaxial lines, though weakly connected, would not have the mechanical integrity needed for typical handling and assembly operations.
Clearly, what is needed therefore is a method and system for securing and stacking formed components within a three dimensional matrix that provides mechanical strength and security and permits access to components from the lower surface of the matrix.